


Pride But Far Away

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Amino Fanfictions [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Fluffy bits, Gay Castiel, Light Angst, Lowkey Sadness, M/M, Moving Away, Pride, Pride Parade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Castiel is sad to have to go to Pride without Dean, and talking with him after only makes him sadder.But in the end, what else is there to do when your boyfriend moves away.





	Pride But Far Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustYourEverydayTsundere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourEverydayTsundere/gifts).



Castiel was excited to log onto his computer, he had just come back from a long day at his local Pride Parade and he was excited to tell Dean all about it.

 **Angel:** Hey! Dean! How was your Pride? I just got back from mine!

 **1967 Pie:** It was great! I got completely covered in bi stuff. My room has never been this colorful before.

Castiel stifled a chuckled and typed back.

 **Angel:** Mine is head to toe covered in rainbow colors. It’s truly magnificent!

 **1967 Pie:** I can believe it… I wish I could’ve been there with you

 **Angel:** Me too… :(

Cas’s real frown hurt, and it felt like all the joy he’d experienced was stripped from him. He wished his boyfriend lived near him like he used to. But his dad had to move for work, and that meant Dean had to move too.

 **Angel:** It’s not the same without you anymore

 **1967 Pie:** Pride wasn’t the same without you either…

Cas blinked as tears filled his eyes, he swiped them away and texted back.

 **Angel:** I love you

 **1967 Pie:** I love you too

Cas hung his head as he cried, he hated every time he would do this but something he couldn’t help it. Dean was the best part of his day, the missing part of his heart.

But now the hole was back and gaping more than ever, searching desperately for something to fill it. But nothing could, it was meant for Dean. It always would be.

 **1967 Pie:** It’ll be alright. We can last

 **Angel:** Yeah… we’ll last

Cas wasn’t too sure about it though.


End file.
